


The Start of Something New

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Their new life in New York was going to be awesome.</i>  AU in which Yabu and Takaki are from Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 JE FQ Fest Spring Fling, with the prompt _Roadtrip!_ The AU was inspired by [this](http://i62.tinypic.com/24uz1fs.jpg) set from the JUMP calendar this year that looked so much like a New York City apartment. The title is from High School Musical (I'm sorry), which I'm sure Yabu and Takaki would be big fans of in this~

Yabu stared out the passenger's side window at the scenery flying by, less and less familiar with each passing hour. It was the beginning of a long road trip, the biggest road trip of his life, and not just because of the distance. When he got tired of looking out the window, he looked over at Yuya instead, at his bleached hair getting blown around by the wind from the open window and his eyes focused so seriously on the road in front of them. Yuya, who he was setting out on this giant adventure with, moving all the way from Texas to New York City with just their savings from their old summer jobs in college and a few suitcases and the promise of the little apartment they'd found on Craigslist waiting for them. There was definitely no one else he'd rather be doing this with, Yabu thought as he fiddled with the radio, trying to find a new country station as they got too far out of range for the last one they'd been listening to. Yuya was his best friend and his boyfriend and… well, he was pretty much the most important person to Yabu all around, and their new life in New York was going to be awesome.

Thoughts like that just made Yabu want to kiss Yuya and feel Yuya's arms (his strong, muscular, football player arms) around him, but he couldn't exactly do either of those things while they were driving, so he settled for leaning over to rest his head on Yuya's shoulder, smiling up at him cutely. "Wanna stop for lunch soon?"

…

They ended up stopping at a Taco Bell off the highway, hitting the drive-thru and then sticking around in the parking lot to eat.

"Do they have tacos in New York?" Yuya asked, swallowing a mouthful of chalupa and looking more worried than he had all morning.

"They have everything in New York!" Yabu scoffed. "Obviously they have tacos!"

"What about breakfast tacos…? How are we going to survive hangovers without breakfast tacos…" Yuya pouted down at his food.

"Come on… what part of _they have everything_ don't you understand?" Really, Yabu had no idea if they had breakfast taco places in New York, but they couldn't get themselves down with dumb worries like that, right? Whether or not they could get breakfast tacos down the street from their apartment like they had in college, in New York there would be Broadway shows and gay bars and an entire city where they could walk down the street holding hands without being afraid of weird looks (or worse) from their old high school friends. And Yabu had heard the food was pretty good too, anyway. "It's gonna be awesome," he said confidently, mostly because he wanted Yuya to stop having that worried look on his face.

Yuya nodded hesitantly as he finished his last taco. "It'll be awesome because you're there," he said, smiling at Yabu in a way that made his heart do a little flip. Before Yabu had the chance to feel too mushy, though, Yuya was glancing down at the half-finished taco in Yabu's lap. "Are you gonna finish that?"

"Nah," Yabu said, laughing a little, because even if everything in their lives was going to change, _they_ weren't going to.

Once they were both done eating, Yabu couldn't resist leaning over to steal a kiss, and he didn't care if they both had taco breath, he definitely wasn't complaining when Yuya took over, bringing his hand up to cup Yabu's face and keep him there for a real kiss. "I kept wanting to do that while you were driving," Yabu said when they broke apart, and he loved how Yuya's cheeks still turned a little red when he said things like that.

"…later?" Yuya said, punctuating the question with another kiss, and Yabu wasn't sure how he was going to wait the rest of the day now, with a promise like that. 

…

Somehow they made it through the rest of the day, switching drivers a few times when they started to get sleepy, and eventually pulling off the highway at a motel that was sketchy enough to be in their budget.

"But not so sketchy that we'll get bedbugs or anything," Yabu proclaimed, scrolling through the Yelp reviews on his phone. 

The room was a little small and a little run-down, but as they lugged their suitcases inside and locked the door behind them, Yabu realized that they would finally be getting real, guaranteed privacy for the first time all summer, and suddenly he couldn't have cared less about the crappy furniture. He was still remembering Yuya's blush and smile and promise of _later_ , and after waiting all afternoon and evening, Yabu was more than ready to take advantage of all the privacy they could get. So when Yuya flopped down on the bed, Yabu didn't waste any time before lying down as well, stretching out right next to him and grinning. His grin turned into a yawn after a moment, though, and he laughed when Yuya yawned in return.

"I don't know how sitting down all day is so tiring," Yuya said, blinking at Yabu.

"I don't know man… but I'm not too tired to have some fun lying down~" Yabu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Easy for you to say!" Yuya protested, but he was already rolling over to push Yabu onto his back, and Yabu supposed that was true, but… it wasn't his fault that Yuya always wanted to take care of him! 

Yabu wrapped his arms around Yuya's back as Yuya leaned down to kiss him, meeting the kiss happily and opening his mouth to let Yuya in. He ran his hands over Yuya's back as they kissed, drawing a happy noise from him when they broke apart. "Soon we'll get to do this in our new apartment," Yuya murmured, sounding a little disbelieving, and something about that thought, about hearing Yuya saying it out loud, was so hot to Yabu in that moment, and he pulled Yuya down to kiss him again.

When they broke apart again Yabu was breathing hard, and he looked up at Yuya, admiring his reddened lips and flushed cheeks and the way his panting matched Yabu's. "Show me what you'll do to me when we get there?"

Yuya nodded, his eyes darkening with arousal at Yabu's words as he leaned down again, their kisses turning messier before Yuya moved to Yabu's jaw and down his neck, moving lower and making Yabu gasp before his t-shirt got in the way. Yabu's eyes followed Yuya as he sat up to take off his own shirt, staring unabashedly and grinning up at him until Yuya started to blush even more. "Well… take off your clothes so I can show you," Yuya said, and Yabu's grin widened as he sat up to shrug out of his shirt and pants before reaching out to pull Yuya close again, spreading his legs this time for Yuya to settle in between. 

Yuya kissed him again, and his words kept echoing through Yabu's mind. _Soon we'll get to do this in our new apartment._ He couldn't wait, and he also couldn't wait to have Yuya closer right then, running his hands all over Yuya's torso and moaning when Yuya's hands started wandering lower, too. Everything felt amazing, and when Yuya pulled away from the kiss, trailing his hand down from Yabu's chest over his stomach and finally to his cock, Yabu moaned again. "Yuya…" he whined, looking up at him and pushing into the touch. "Come on…" He loved how good Yuya could make him feel with just a few touches, but right now he wanted more.

Yuya was usually just as impatient as Yabu, though, if not more, and a moment later he was rubbing a lubed finger around Yabu's rim and pressing inside. Yuya's fingers were amazing, but this part still always felt like it took too long, and as his body opened up for Yuya and it started feeling better and better, Yabu grew more and more impatient, pressing against Yuya's fingers and letting out small noises of pleasure. "I'm ready, come on," he told Yuya, and Yuya hesitated for a moment, but he could never say no to Yabu. 

"Ready?" Yuya said as he lined himself up, and a moment later Yabu felt him start to press inside, the stretch taking his breath away at first. It felt good, though, Yuya hot and hard and filling him up, and Yabu wrapped his arms around Yuya's neck, wanting to be closer everywhere.

"Yuya," Yabu moaned as he started to thrust, "Feels good…"

Yuya moaned in answer, pressing messy kisses to Yabu's collarbone, and Yabu loved being with Yuya this way, loved everything about it. He kept moaning Yuya's name like he couldn't quite control it, feeling everything speeding up as the pleasure built and built inside him, but then suddenly it felt like everything stopped when Yuya lifted his head to look at Yabu, moaning _Kota_ back to him. 

It only lasted a moment before Yuya reached between them for Yabu's cock, making Yabu shut his eyes again when the feelings started to be overwhelming. Yuya knew Yabu's body so well, and it wasn't long before Yabu was coming over Yuya's hand, crying out and squeezing tight around Yuya's cock.

When he opened his eyes again, Yuya was looking down at him, his breaths coming quickly and his skin flushed all the way down to his chest with arousal. Yabu reached up to pull him close, the contact feeling good on his skin still tingling from orgasm.

"Kota," Yuya breathed against his neck, "I'm close, can I keep going?"

Yabu nodded into his hair, and when Yuya started moving again his thrusts felt amazing to Yabu in his over-sensitized state. "Yuya," he murmured, running his hands over Yuya's back, and Yuya moaned in answer. He really was close, only thrusting a few more times, and Yabu's name sounded so hot on Yuya's lips as he pulsed himself out inside of him.

Once Yuya caught his breath, he rolled off of Yabu, and Yabu followed, letting Yuya pull him close. "No matter what our apartment's like, it's gonna be awesome," Yuya murmured, smiling sleepily.

"Because you're there," Yabu said, letting his eyes fall shut.


End file.
